


Distance

by EraiErai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Ni toda la distancia del mundo podrá separarlos.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble rescatado del ordenador que uso en el instituto que escribí... aparentemente en septiembre, al empezar las clases.  
> No me odiéis mucho, al fin y al cabo no se puede esperar mucho de mí. :v

Sus ojos castaños ya no tenían ese brillo que solían emitir. Estaban apagados, pero pese a eso aún podían ver.  
Sus gafas se encontraban a escasos metros de su cuerpo, hechas pedazos, y un pequeño hombre pelinegro las estaba recogiendo, clavándose pequeños trozos de cristal en las palmas de las manos en el proceso.

-Tsk, siempre dándome problemas... -dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente sonora como para que llegara hasta los oídos de la castaña.

-Lo siento... enano... -apenas podía gesticular y hablaba entre tosidos de los que brotaba sangre, sangre que ensuciaba su capa verde de la legión de reconocimiento, la cual se encontraba toda estripada sujetando su abdomen, completamente aplastado debido a la mordida de un titán.- aunque parece... que pronto dejaré de dártelos... -se esbozo una adolorida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra morir ahora, estúpida cuatro-ojos. -dijo descendiendo su gris y fría mirada hacia la de la científica.

-Ja... ja... cierto, yo no moriré... no aún... Levi... -en su cara aparecían muecas de dolor causadas por hablar con el tórax inservible.

Entonces hubo pasos. Pasos agigantados se acercaban hacia los dos soldados. Eran ellos, ellos otra vez. Una columna negra de humo apareció en el cielo. Mierda, no puede ser.

-Vete. -Hanji pronunció esa sola palabra con una determinación común en ella- Ahora. -su mirada llegó a lo más profundo del sargento, causándole un retortijón que no era capaz de reconocer.

-No sin ti, maldita alocada. -se agachó y se dispuso a agarrarla por debajo de los hombros para apoyarla en su espalda.

-No me seas... estúpido... -la sangre que aún salía de su abdomen manchaba la camisa blanca siempre impecable de Levi, aunque eso a él ahora mismo le daba igual- El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... no puede cometer semejante suicido...

-No hables, ya lo harás cuando te hayas recuperado.

-Estúpido enano... -otra sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios- por lo menos deja que mis últimas palabras sean algo bonito...

-Todavía faltan muchos años para que pronuncies tus últimas palabras, cuatro-ojos. -el hombre notaba cómo el peso de Hanji cada vez de colgaba más en él- No, no puedes irte, no ahora...

-No te preocupes, Levi... Ni toda la distancia del mundo nos podrá separar jamás... -dijo reforzando su agarre alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, que seguía yendo de árbol en árbol con su DMT- Al fin y al cabo estamos unidos por el hilo negro del destino, ¿no? -terminó con una risa ahogada que derivó en tos seca.

-No es momento para bromas.

-Lo... siento... -los ojos de la castaña se iban cerrando- Te... quiero... ¿sí?

Y entonces se fue. Se fue para no volver. Nadie nunca más oiría su voz, él jamás la oiría de nuevo retumbando por los pasillos del cuartel, ni ensillarian juntos sus caballos, ni vería esa sonrisa... Nunca más.

-Y yo, Hanji, y yo. -sabía que esas palabras se perderían antes de llegar a sus oídos, pero le daba igual- La distancia jamás nos ganará. Hasta pronto.

Aterrizó en un árbol que quedaba fuera del campo de vista de los titanes que lo seguían y recostó el cuerpo de Hanji en él. Una sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro ensangrentado de la científica cuando Levi se inclinó para unir sus labios a los suyos. Era su forma de despedirla. Le dio la espalda y saltó del árbol a la vez que disparaba los ganchos de su DMT para perderse, esta vez solo, en la profundidad del bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Premio para quien adivine de dónde saque la broma del hilo negro del destino (?)


End file.
